Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20150623034253/@comment-5763148-20150626024001
This is a sample build I just thought of cos there arel lots of items that make new ideas possible. This isn't even a genuine AD build, I have a custom build of mine for that. Also, I feel as if Simon is the only one here who understands what I'm saying here. In case most of u don't know, Kayle, when building AD, has no weak phase. Generally, AP builds have excellent Late Game phases with either an early or mid game to support it. AD's performance is solid from start to finish. It has no weak moments. To Nedek and Bibox2: Why don't u guys try out AD more thoroughly before saying anything? I may not be the best player in the world, but I've played long enough to determine whether a player has had thorough practice or not. U 2, clearly had no practice with AD builds. @Nedek: u said AD has a slower start? I beg to differ. Id anything AD is faster cos it provides faster results. The component items AD and AP get first is where this shows. AD Kayle builds almost always prioritize Long Swords. U have immediate bonus stats to augment ur performance. Also, since thw AD scaling on Reckoning is 100%, u have a lot more burst earlier on. AP Kayle's saving grace is that it is slightly faster when it completes Nashor's Tooth but again, let's look at the purchases cost. Nearly 3000g and this will become 3k once the new alterations that Prydath showed us in an earlier post gets approved. Before u get Nashor's, AP Kayle will only make an impact against complete morons. AD Kayle can achieve results with just the components alone. Not to mention the components give access to 2 crucial early items like Essence Reaver and BotRK. While I understand that AP Kayle gets betr burst overtime, in the sustain department and mobility, AD wins. Items that support AD Kayle generally have betr mobility augmentations. PD, Zephyr, Shiv and so on. Zephyr alone gives everything Kayle needs for he speed department: AS, CDR and MS all of them are given at a generous cost with boosts too good to just let go off. AD has betr sustained damage and general sustain. Not to mention these let her not only minions just as well as AP, but as an added bonus, smash towers to the ground with ease as well and at a way faster rate. @Bibox2: ur first argument about building problems with Kayleais irrelevant and has been aince since the moment Riot graced us with Zephyr. I've had no problems building everything necessary to function like a genuine AD champ while maxing out CDR. Ur argument about Thornmail is situational at best. Thornmail will help only if u complement it with at least 2 more gears since Kayle's Kit is naturally Magiv Damage oriented. That and Thornmail only reflects back damage that boosts stats. Righteous Fury's damage won't be reflected back and this counters Thornmail.